Rouge's last breath and Shadow's last heartbreak
by Bloodra
Summary: G.U.N believes that Rouge has stolen a artifact that could make you rich, The truth is that Rouge is innocent and G.U.N is losing their patience. Shadow trusts in Rouge's word, but what happens when he doesn't make it to her in time? Shadow X/& Rouge
1. Rouge's final decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic character in this story.

I have been yearning to make a tragic story for some time and now I've got my chance. Also know that I LOVE Shadow and Rouge so please don't think I'm a heartless person! So enjoy.

* * *

For weeks now, G.U.N has been looking for an ancient keystone that was stolen from them a while back. They captured, tortured and interrogated all who they suspected but still they did not find the thief. They were beginning to suspect that maybe one of their own agents had stolen the artifact and hid it away for their own wealth. For the keystone that was stolen has a history behind it. In Mystic Ruins a temple resides, but inside is full of riches and treasure that no man has ever found before. It was pure luck that Rouge the Bat, a member of G.U.N, came across the keystone and delivered it to headquarters. But now G.U.N believes that Rouge has stolen it due to the fact that she is known for being a greedy treasure hunter. Soldiers come to Rouge's club every two days to warn her that she better give it up or else she would be…'removed'. Rouge would monotonously tell them that she was innocent and did not even know where the temple was located. Being the stubborn people they are, G.U.N refused to listen and was getting very upset that Rouge wasn't admitting that she took the keystone. They tolerated her excuses until one night…

Rouge was in her room writing in her journal. Since Shadow is not the talkative type, she has been writing in a diary to let her feelings out without telling anyone. Rouge sat in her dark bedroom in her desk with a single lamp over her journal so she could see. She sighed and put her chin in her hand while she wrote with the other:

_Dear nobody,_

_Today has been one hell of a day. Ever since G.U.N has suspected me as a burglar, I'm not allowed to work there anymore. At least I still have treasure hunting to put food on the table but the pay for the missions were huge! Today those soldiers will show up on my doorstep again and try to convince me that I stole their precious stone. Shadow believes me. He was with me when the stone thing was stolen._

_Shadow went for a walk tonight. He said he needed to clear his mind. He does this every night though! Every evening he always goes out. I guess he needs his space. I gotta admit though… Shadow does look_

A loud and haste knock erupted from downstairs. This startled Rouge and made her jump in her seat. She then realized who it was. -G.U.N.-While pulling out a drawer in her desk she quickly closed the book and placed it under a notebook then she shut the drawer. The knocking continued and Rouge could feel that they were getting impatient. She rushed down the steps with the clacking of her heels against the wooden stairway.

As she approached the door she took a deep breath and put on a fake ego. She opened the door slowly.

"Yeah so whaddya want?"

There were three soldiers, and the one at the door looked pissed.

"Listen Rouge, we know that you stole the ancient keystone of the echidnas and if you don't surrender today…" The soldier took a revolver from his pocket, "you will die."

Rouge dropped her tough act and froze. Her eyes grew in fear as the man cocked the gun and put it to her head.

"You have only two options, admit that you stole it and give it back… Or die right here, right now."

Rouge caught her breath and made a decision. She would run. And never look back.

"What is your choice?" The soldier pressed on.

Rouge looked at the man dead on in the eyes.

"Freedom."

She kicked the gun out of the soldier's hand and ran back into her house.

"Get her! Kill the traitor!"

Rouge ran up the steps with her heart beating franticly in her chest. As she stumbled to her bedroom window she heard the soldiers stomp up the stairs. She fumbled with opening the window. The men zoomed into her room. Rouge turned to face them. She saw the one of them take a handgun out. He pulled the trigger and shot Rouge in the stomach. Rouge cried out in pain but jumped out the window before more rounds could be shot. She used her wings to fly away from her fate. Her wound was bleeding furiously and blood was dripping from her as she flew.

'I need to get to a safe spot.' Rouge thought as she flew towards the entrance of the central park. As she flew overhead the park she spotted Shadow. Rouge didn't want him in this mess so she flew ahead and ignored him, still looking for a place to shelter in for the rest of her life because she knew that G.U.N would stop at nothing to find her.

* * *

Shadow was walking through the twilight park, surrounded by light and dark. He would ask himself questions like, 'Why does G.U.N need the keystone?' or, 'Who stole it in the first place?' Shadow pondered these things until something wet dripped down his face.

He halted and touched the substance. When Shadow brought his hand back in sight, his glove was stained crimson with blood. At first he thought he was wounded but when he looked up he saw Rouge grabbing onto her abdomen in pain and flying towards a warehouse that was located near the park exit. Shadow activated his rocket shoes and decided to follow her. As he stalked Rouge, he noticed that she was beginning to get weaker. He wanted answers.

'What is wrong with Rouge?' Shadow thought.

Rouge flew into the second floor window. Shadow neared the building but out of nowhere G.U.N trucks and police cars flew from the street corners and surrounded the warehouse. Shadow paused when he saw the head chief come out of the only G.U.N limo. The commander grabbed a megaphone.

"Rouge the Bat, we have you blocked in. You have one last chance, surrender or die."

Shadow knew that this would happen. He told Rouge not to bother with worrying but his word was wrong. Ignoring the agents and soldiers bursting through the doors, he glided past them all and reached the room where Rouge was in. Shadow stormed in and saw six soldiers encircling Rouge, who was curled up and covered in her own blood. Rouge saw Shadow and cried with fear and sincerity in her voice.

"Shadow, remember that I-"

That was all Rouge could say until one of the soldiers shot her in the chest and killed her. Shadow had a flashback of Maria.

--Flashback--

Shadow and Maria run down the hallways of ARK. Being chased by G.U.N. The soldiers caught up to them and prepared for fire. Maria turned to Shadow and looked at him as if she wanted him to do something. He couldn't. The soldiers fired their weapons and all Shadow could say was "Maria!" as she fell to the ground, dead.

--End Flashback--

When Shadow snapped out of his flash back, tears were streaming from his face. He quickly wiped them away and looked around where he was. Alone in the room with Rouge's cold body. He looked out the window and all the cars were gone. The night was now calm and still. He turned around and saw Rouge lying on the ground covered with blood.

"Rouge…" Shadow sobbed as he kneeled down to her body. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

Shadow picked up Rouge's corpse bridal style and went to the cemetery. He buried Rouge and used another gravestone as hers. He knew it was disrespectful but the stone had no words on it and Rouge deserved it more than some stranger he never even met.

Shadow found a sharp rock and carved into the gravestone:

_Rouge the Bat_

_A friend and an ally_

Shadow returned to Babylon Rouge. He sat on the couch and stared at the wall. Depression hit him and it hit him hard. He couldn't believe that he was going through this again. He never thought it would end like this. 'All because of G.U.N.' Shadow said roughly in his mind. 'Not only did G.U.N kill Maria but also Rouge. These humans are the reason why my life has been a living hell!' Shadow stood up from the couch and gritted his teeth.

"Because of them I've lost the people who really cared about me!"

Shadow clenched his fist and started shaking with blind anger.

"Rouge's death will not be in vain!"

Shadow grabbed a belt and put it on, and then he grabbed his handgun and put it on the strap. Without hesitation, Shadow rushed out of the house. He activated his shoes and skated to his destination. G.U.N headquarters.

* * *

So how was that chapter? Look forward to the next chapter and find out what happens!


	2. Shadow's final goal

Ok so here is the last chappie!

WARNING: You might cry.

* * *

As Shadow travels through trees, hills, and rocky terrain, he finds the top-secret hideout of G.U.N headquarters. No one but the agents knew about the location, but Rouge told Shadow because she trusted him. Shadow is now very grateful that she told him, because now he can open a fresh can of whoop ass and destroy G.U.N into oblivion. All the files and information that G.U.N has ever collected is stored in that gigantic building, and Shadow plans on destroying it all. Once he does, G.U.N would be reduced to nothing.

Shadow stops at the edge of a cliff. He scans below and spots the well-camouflaged HQ. Before jumping off the cliff and landing hard on the ground, Shadow loads only one bullet into his gun and then cocks it. Shadow is the ultimate-life form so he could easily recover from a twenty-one foot fall. Shadow looked at the sky. Dawn was nearing so Shadow had to be quick or else people would be starting to come in for their jobs. Without any stealth whatsoever, Shadow sprinted up and through the glass doors and started his rampage.

Shadow knocked things over and used Chaos energy to incinerate any remains. Files destroyed, desks and any other objects broken, and walls beaten in from Shadow's punches and kicks. Before entering, he knew he should have disabled the cameras but didn't care. After this he knew what he was going to do…

After entering and destroying every single nook and cranny of the building, Shadow entered the boiling room.

"Now to blow this place to hell." Shadow muttered as he started to flicker red. As his red flicker began turning solid red, he remembered the conversation he had with Rouge the afternoon of the other day.

--Flashback--

Shadow entered Rouge's room without knocking and caught her writing in a book.

"Oh Sh-Shadow! I thought I told you to knock before you enter!"

Rouge shut her book and placed her hand over it so it would be impossible for Shadow to just pick it up.

"Rouge, what were you doing?" Shadow asked in a low tone and walked towards Rouge while eyeing her black and purple book.

"That's none of your concern!" Rouge snapped. Then she realized what she did and buried her face in her hands and sighed. "I'm sorry Shad, it's just that I've been having such a stressful time with the interrogation and questioning that I really am losing my mind."

Shadow felt sorry for her but didn't show it.

"They're going to kill me soon, I know it." Rouge stood up from her seat and faced Shadow. "I don't know what to do."

Rouge's ears folded back in sadness and looked down at the floor. Shadow put his hand on Rouge's shoulder. This shocked rouge and her ears perked up in surprise while her eyes widened. In a soft but rough voice Shadow said, "Nothing is going to happen to you. You don't have to worry about them because I promise to protect you. Understand?" He said the same thing to Maria but this time he meant to keep it.

Amazed by Shadow's words, Rouge slightly nodded. Shadow walked out of the room but he stopped at the doorway and said, "I'm going out again to… think."

With that, Shadow left Rouge in her room still in the same position he left her. But alas, that was the last time he saw Rouge before all the tragedy happened.

--End Flashback--

With more guilt building up inside him, he finally had enough power to use his,

"**CHAOS BLAST!!**"

The boiler room exploded and so did the entire headquarters. Debris flew everywhere and there was a tiny mushroom cloud too. Surprisingly enough, Shadow survived the explosion but yet he was terribly wounded. Just then, a mafia of G.U.N trucks and cars appeared that was all too familiar to Shadow. As he stumbled out of the wreckage and onto the cement, agents and soldiers come out of their vehicles and take aim at Shadow. The same Commander took out the same megaphone and to Shadow he could have sworn this was Déjà vu.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, you are surrounded. Surrender yourself or else! What is your choice?"

With blurry vision, Shadow looked up into the sky and then back at the Commander. Suddenly he smiled and took his gun out of belt and put it to the side of his head.

"Freedom…"

Shadow pulled the trigger. Gasps were heard and all grew silent. Shadow the Hedgehog committed suicide. Many wondered why he did it. Some thought he went insane. Some thought he had nothing else to lose. And some thought that he rather die than rot in jail. Well it was all those things but most importantly, he did it to be with Rouge and Maria.

* * *

When Shadow died he was in a black world with no light but suddenly a white figure approached him. He was nearly blinded by the brightness but as the silhouette neared, he recognized for what and who it was. It was Rouge holding her hand out for Shadow's. His ruby eyes shined from the magnificent glow emitting from Rouge. In a clear and cheery voice Rouge said, "Let's go home." Shadow looked at her with confusion.

"But I broke my promise to you and Maria. I also killed myself. So don't I go to hell?"

Rouge giggled and grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Shadow, it doesn't matter if you couldn't keep you're promise. At least you tried is what mattered. And you had a reason for your actions. You didn't do it because of your selfishness. You did it for the ones you loved and you wanted freedom."

Rouge then tugged Shadow's hand for him to follow.

"C'mon. Maria is waiting and we have a eternity to be with each other."

Rouge winked at Shadow, and for once in his life, he blushed and smiled at her comment.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

The end. I'm sorry if you didn't like the conclusion of the story but I thought it was heart tugging and that is what I was going for. Please tell me how you liked it and what you didn't like about it. _Arrigato!_


End file.
